


恶灵的魔咒

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 西欧童话风PG13骑士与他的龙
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 德哈 drarry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	恶灵的魔咒

德哈  
勇士带着他的龙，冲破了禁锢龙的魔咒。

他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我

——————————————  
0.  
那是一道长长的，盘旋而下的阶梯，仿佛永远也看不见尽头。  
传说，在长梯的另一头，有永夜的魔咒，弥漫的黑雾和为魔鬼看守出口的龙。

居住在长梯上方的人们永远只能看到暗黄色的天空，一成不变的景色。村里的人想看看外面的世界。但他们无法战胜恶龙，他们试过给恶龙送上宝藏——但是石沉大海；他们试过送上美貌的年轻男女——但通常他们会被恐惧扼杀在那看不到尽头的长梯之上，根本无法到达；  
于是人们只能祖祖辈辈盼望勇士的出现，盼望英雄能勇敢地屠龙，带领人们走出这方寸之地。

哈利出生的时候就被赞为英雄。传说恶灵想消灭英雄，在他额上留下了闪电的痕迹，却无法摧毁他，只能离开这座小小的村落。  
恶灵穿过那长长的阶梯，从龙看守的门离开了。  
有耀眼的火焰从长梯喷薄而上——人们说那就是传说中的龙息。

哈利日渐长大，他并没有如村民们所愿长成传说中魁梧的勇士模样，而是一副瘦弱的样子。  
但是他仍然对长梯之下感到好奇。  
黑发的男孩常常把耳朵靠近长梯的入口，偶尔能听到隐隐约约的咆哮声——  
那应当就属于传说中的恶龙了。

在人们的描述里，它能将靠近的人们焚为灰烬，能吞噬尽整个村庄，驱逐所有不服恶灵统治的臣民。  
但是哈利常常想：如果他真的把恶灵视为神明，为何它的叫声总是更像悲鸣？  
哈利从恶龙的咆哮声听出了孤独。

在哈利十八岁的时候，他想要去看看阶梯下的世界。  
人们给他披上勇士的披风，给他佩上镶嵌着宝石的宝剑，祝他凯旋而归。  
但人们其实心中并没有多少希望，毕竟从来没有人能真正顺着那盘旋的长梯到达恶魔的巢穴，也从来没有人能再走出来。

1.  
哈利顺着那石梯盘旋而下，越往底下，光线越暗。  
黑暗中他逐渐模糊了对时间的概念，渐渐地，哈利开始看不清脚下的阶梯，雾气也开始弥漫起来。  
他点燃一支火把，坐下来稍作歇息，掏出背包里准备好的干粮和水补充体力。

火光照亮了哈利疲惫的脸，也照亮了往下的阶梯。  
他终于明白——为什么人们总是抵达不了恶龙的巢穴，因为这漫长的路就已经足够让人恐惧。  
有倒挂着的蝙蝠在墙壁上，不时盘旋着掠过你的头顶，有窸窸窣窣的鼠类的脚步声，和各种适应了黑暗的爬虫。  
英雄不怕这些，他的宝剑给予他无限的勇气。他吃完了面包，站起身继续前行。

然而越往下的景象越发渗人。  
哈利的透过火把，看到森森的白骨倒在阶梯的一旁——那是不知道多少年前作为祭品的年轻男女。当时的人们把祭品推下阶梯，他们却没有掉下底部，最终在阶梯上恐惧地死去。  
哈利告诉自己不能像他们一样被心中的恐惧征服，他强迫自己不去想这些东西，继续往下走。  
寂静的地下，连呼吸声都格外明显，哈利注意到，随着他越来越靠近终点，鼠类和虫子也越来越少了——或许这些动物也害怕魔鬼。

在第四天的白天，哈利终于接近了终点。  
他感到越来越热，连石梯似乎也烫了起来——当然了，他有听说过，龙息的火焰足以吞没一座村庄。

但是这热度很快又平息下来。  
龙好像停止了他的活动，安静地蜷缩起来。

哈利又往下走了很久，久到他差点就要相信这长梯是真的没有尽头——但下一秒他一抬头就看到了龙。  
巨大的龙盘踞在珠宝上方，他的通体银白，鳞片在火光的照耀下显得分外美丽。安安静静地——他在睡觉。  
哈利小心地靠近了他，不敢出声。

2.  
瘦小的英雄在巨龙身边守了两天。  
巨龙终于清醒了。  
它睁开眼——看到蹲在角落打盹的哈利。

哈利迷迷糊糊地听到一些动静，握住了手边的宝剑迅速做出防守的态势。  
第一眼看见的是龙的眼睛——灰蓝色的，像是一汪湖水蒙上了雾气。

龙的眼神似乎不带攻击性。它好奇眨了眨眼，凑近了哈利，闻了闻。  
哈利被这莫名亲近的举动吓得浑身哆嗦了一下，再次站定的时候龙已经退回原来的地方。  
哈利用宝剑对准了恶龙，质问道：“恶龙！你为何阻挡在此，为魔鬼当看门人？”

恶龙似乎听不懂他的话，高傲地仰起了头，鼻息间喷出些细微的火焰，而后轻轻抬起它巨大的，尖利的龙爪，却没有伤害哈利，好像是对他的背包有几分兴趣。  
哈利举起了背包，试探性地从包里拿出一个苹果：“你是想要这个？”  
龙有些笨拙地点点头，又伸出他的爪子来够——然而碰不到。

哈利这才发现，这条银色的巨龙，后爪和身躯都被锁上了沉重的铁索——有人把他禁锢在这里。

哈利把苹果递到它跟前，它伸出舌便把苹果卷走了：毫不夸张地说，那巨大的口在哈利面前张开的时候，他差点以为自己也会被吞入龙腹。  
龙吃完苹果，似乎感到心情愉悦，它哼哼着趴了下来。  
哈利大着胆子抚摸了一下它的爪，坚硬的，带着滚烫的温度。  
龙似乎感到有一些害羞，它伸回爪，蜷缩起来，但看上去并不排斥哈利的触碰。  
随着他姿势的改变，锁住它的巨大铁索发出响亮的声音，在阴森的地底发出诡异的回声。  
哈利轻轻地碰了一下铁链扣住它的连接处，龙很快挣扎起来，嘶吼着表达它的疼痛——那些铁链经过经年累月的束缚，已经磨破了它那里的皮肉，让它饱尝痛苦的折磨。更可怕的是，随着他的挣扎，那些铁链仿佛获得了某种能量，泛出绿色的光越收越紧。挣扎的巨大龙躯差点把哈利压扁，还好它敏捷地跳开了。  
“You're so painful，right？”哈利跳到一旁，与它保持着一定的距离，看着这本应该威风无比的巨大生物问。  
龙没有回答他，他发出了哈利熟悉的悲鸣，呜咽着慢慢停下了动作。

“男孩，你为什么来这里。”一个低沉而空旷的声音传来。  
龙的眼睛看着哈利，很显然，这是龙的声音。  
“我为了解救被困的族民而来，”哈利放下宝剑，直视龙的眼睛回答道。  
“愚蠢的圣人男孩，”龙的语气并不好，他试图站起身，给哈利展示所有束缚住它的镣铐：“他将我锁在此处，而锁链连着出口，我日日夜夜也未能挣脱，甚至龙息也无法烧断这铁索，你一个凡人，如何解除这个魔咒呢？”  
哈利上前，查看着他的伤处，破碎的鳞甲有些外翻，粗/大的铁链似乎已经卷入它的骨血，给它带来无法逃离的疼痛。  
在龙的允许下，他用宝剑试探着要砍断那铁索——当然是无济于事。  
“可怜的龙，你叫什么名字？”瘦小的男孩在巨龙的衬托下几乎看不见，但他仍站得笔直，试图安慰眼前这头受伤的怪兽。  
“D-r-a-c-o.我允许你这样叫我。”龙躺了下来，它的声音里带着悲伤的叹息——它永远挣脱不了这囚禁他的锁链。  
“你一定很孤独吧，德拉科。”哈利轻轻地抚摸了一下巨龙的脖颈，感受到它细微地颤抖起来。

哈利在石梯的尽头陪伴了巨龙两天，在他的粮水快要耗尽的时候返程。

巨龙显得十分消沉：“你还会再来看看我吗？”  
“当然。”哈利像个绅士一样亲吻了龙，“我一定信守约定。”

3.  
英雄再次出现在地表的时候，人们都十分震惊。但他没有给村民们带来屠龙的好消息，反而告诉人们，一直以来被人们视为魔灵的恶龙，其实是被囚禁的可怜的巨兽。

人们告诉他恶龙生性狡猾，没有人愿意相信他。  
除了他的好朋友赫敏·格兰杰。  
这是一个非常聪慧的女孩子，他与另一个男孩一样是哈利从小到大的伙伴。她相信了哈利说的，并说服了另一个男孩罗恩·韦斯莱，一起支持哈利。  
他们相信一定能找到解开巨龙锁链的办法。  
罗恩将他从长辈处获得的熄灯器送给哈利，告诉他这可以帮助他在幽深的地底一直拥有光明；赫敏送给哈利一本书，告诉他传奇的故事最能驱赶孤独。  
于是在某一个黑夜，哈利带上足够的食物和好友赠送给自己的宝物，重新踏入了巨龙的巢穴。

4.  
再一次通过长梯到达地底时，哈利没有看到龙。  
或许村民们说的是对的——他被狡猾的恶龙愚弄了，而再一次到来的他只会被火焰吞噬成灰烬。

然而很快他就看到了一个男孩。  
在原先巨龙盘踞着的地方，蜷缩着一个男孩。在熄灯器点亮的洞/穴/里，男孩的金发显得格外耀眼，他被铁索禁锢着腰部和四肢，而身后垂着龙的羽翼。  
“德拉科？”哈利小心地问出声。  
男孩睁开了他灰蓝色的眼眸——和那龙一模一样的眼神看着自己。  
“你回来了，哈利。”男孩回答道。

哈利给他的巨龙带来了许多他喜爱的苹果。  
在陪伴他的时光里，给他念了赫敏送给他的故事书。  
他们想了很多方法解开铁锁，但始终无济于事。  
当哈利提到：“这本书是一个女孩送给我的，她是第一个相信我的人。”龙显然表现出不太高兴的样子，它又一次化为龙身，朝石梯的方向吐出一口火焰：“女孩，”龙爪焦躁地踩了一下地面，“她是你的伴侣吗？”  
“伴侣？”哈利迷茫地眨了眨眼，“我没有伴侣。”  
他曾听说过龙族的脾气都很不好，轻易就会毁灭一座村庄，但他却不知道，龙族不仅易怒，并且也善妒。  
龙总是缺乏安全感，他习惯将属于自己的东西盘踞在自己的身下，让它们沾满自己的气息——这样才能让他们安心。  
龙被哈利的回答安抚了，它思索了一会儿，靠近哈利，把他按在爪下。  
就在哈利以为龙将要暴怒地把自己撕碎的时候，龙却只是舔了哈利一口。  
有些痒。哈利阻挡着龙的举动，但却被他划/开了布料，从头到尾沾染上了龙的气息。  
“别闹了！德拉科，你在干什么！”哈利被逗得浑身发痒，挣扎着训斥他。  
龙放开了哈利，他对哈利说：“我允许你到我的背上来，当我的骑士吧，哈利。”

5.  
哈利知道这对龙族来说意味着什么。  
骑士，是龙对一个人最大的认同，是龙能给予人类最高的赞誉。  
“到我背上来。”不仅意味着一种契约的协定，也意味着全心全意的信赖。

哈利得到了龙的信赖。  
但他不知道，其实他也得到了德拉科的心。

当骑上龙背的时候，他被赋予了一种新的力量。  
德拉科交给他一根用山楂木做的短木棒，那根木棒似乎蕴含着奇妙的魔力，哈利拿着它，可以隔空取物，可以变换方位，可以操纵水火。  
哈利成为了龙骑士。  
也被龙族赋予了神秘的巫师力量。

他更想替龙消除禁锢的诅咒了。  
拥有了巫师之力的他，更加方便地来回于村庄与地底之间，他翻阅遍所有的典籍，都找不到解开束缚龙的魔咒的方法。

长梯之下的龙一日比一日虚弱。  
他已经坚持了不知道多少年月，伤口的疼痛日复一日地折磨着他。  
哈利一天比一天更焦急。  
他越来越疯狂地查阅更多的典籍，但始终阻止不了他的龙越来越虚弱。  
龙变成了金发的少年，怀中的人拥抱着他哭泣。  
“哈利，不要哭。”龙让他的勇士抬起头看他，“我爱你，哈利，永远。”  
爱？  
哈利意识到，他对眼前人的在意早已超越了朋友之间，他也爱他。  
骑士爱上了他的龙。

哈利凑上前亲吻了德拉科。

6.  
龙惊喜得不敢动弹，怕让他的少年受到惊吓。  
哈利细细地亲吻着金发少年的唇，诉说着他的不舍和浓烈的爱意。

在他们分开的时候，锁链消失了。

7.  
传说恶灵给巨龙设下诅咒，要他面目可憎，要他龙息炽热，没有人敢靠近。  
然后把他禁锢在此处，用最粗的铁链束缚。  
恶灵不相信爱，更不相信有人会爱上一条丑恶的龙。  
因此他设下了他认为的最牢固的诅咒：只要没有人爱上它，这铁链就永远无法解开。

他错了，骑士爱上了它。

8.  
地底传来震动的时候，人们以为末日终于要到来了。  
然而很快，他们的勇士哈利，骑着那条恶龙飞上了村庄的上空。  
勇士告诉人们——通往外面世界的入口打开了，我们终于不用再与世隔绝。

人们欢呼着，看到一成不变的暗黄色天空裂开了，阳光和白云出现在所有人的眼前。  
而这个村的一部分村民们得到了龙的祝福——获得了巫师的能力。当然包括哈利的两个好朋友们。

勇士和他的龙飞向遥远的天空，从此获得了自由。  
是爱拯救了世界。

————————————end

存个文


End file.
